Hayley Malfoy
by Rocketgirllily
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a twin sister what if she liked muggle-borns and harry potter? What if she hated slytherins and Lord voldemort?   Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is in or said in J.K Rowlings books   Please read and review
1. Going to Hogwarts

I was born into the Malfoy family. My name is Hayley but unlike the rest of my family I feel that harry potter is a hero and lord voldemort is a villian. My twin brother Draco and I just turned eleven and in a week we will be going to hogwarts. I have read hogwarts; A history about a million times. I can not wait to actually go and see for myself.

We are going to diogan alley today to get wands and school supplies. Finally, I thought as we stepped out of the fireplace. First stop was Gringotts at vault number 8-3-5, next stop was Madam malkins to get school robes. Now on to floish and blotts to get the wonderful filled with knowledge school books. Now it's our last stop Olivervanders to get wands. My is 11 1/2 inches with dragon heart string core and unicorn hair. It was time to go home at last. I love magic but not dark arts as the rest of my family. I got up at 5:00 am to get ready to go to Hogwarts. I could not wait to go to platform 9 3/4.

At about 10:00 am we made it to king's cross station. I separated from Draco and Blaise when I got on the train because unlike them unlike them I did not want to be in slytherin. I want to be in ravenclaw. I found a compartment with a girl with bushy frizzy brown hair and a boy with a toad and short straight dark brown hair. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger" the girl said "Hi I'm Hayley Malfoy" I replied. "Hi I'm Neville Long-bottom" the boy said then he held up his toad and said "and this is trevor." I then sat down next to Hermione and across from Neville. We got to talking and I found out that Neville is a half-blood and lives with his grandmother. I also found out that Hermione is a muggle-born and also loves Hogwarts; A history as much as I do.

When we were half way there Neville lost Trevor so Hermione and I went around the train to try and help neville find him. We did not find poor trevor even we we got to hogsmed. We traveled in boats across the black lake to Hogwarts. When we got to Hogwarts we were met with a tall witch. She had her black hair back in a tight bun and had light baby blue eyes. Before she spoke there was a rib-it rib-it and Trevor was at her feet. Neville went and scooped him up. Then the teacher said "Welcome first years I am Professor McGonagall the sorting will begin soon." "First let me explain a few simple things", then she explained about the four houses and about the point system at Hogwarts. Also about the house cup at the end of the year.

She then lead us into the great hall where Hermione and I were talking about the enchanted celling from Hogwarts; A history. Hermione was first of the people I knew to be sorted she was put into Ravenclaw. Next person I knew that went up was Neville he was a Hufflepuff. Then when my brother was called up I notices our Uncle sev I mean Professor Snape leaned forward with interest. Draco was immediately put into slytherin. Then Mcgonagall finally called my name and as I sat down the hat slid over my eyes. The hat then whispered into my ear "interesting your from a family of slytherins yet you do not want to be a slytherin alright then." Then I heard the hat scream to the whole hall "ravenclaw." I happily toke off the hat and practically ran to the ravenclaw table. I sat down next to hermione and I was beaming.


	2. Getting a letter

I looked over at my brother and he mouthed "sorry your not in slytherin." Okay so My brother and I have never been the best of friends we have been friends but never close. I also never really voice my opinion to my family about harry or old voldy or slytherin either. I firgued now is better than never and mouthed back "i'm not I am actually pretty happy." Draco's mouth practically dropped to the floor but I turned my back to him to watch the rest of the sorting. When the sorting was finally over Hermione and I got to talking about classes.

When dinner was over a prefect Eric Clearwater showed us to ravenclaw tower. It was up two flights of stairs down a hall way up a hidden staircase and to the left. Then the prefect turned around and said "it will ask us a riddle and if you get it right it will let you in." Then he turned back to the door and it said "what is broken everytime it is spoken?" Hermione raised her hand almost imdetiely "Yes miss-" the prefect said. "Granger and the anwser is silence."

Then the door opened and we all walked in amazed at what we saw with all the brilliant Ravenclaw colors. "The girls dorms are up the stairs and to the left while the boys are downstairs and to the right." Hermione and I along with the other first year girls went to our dorm. Everyone quickly got ready for bed because everyone was excited to learn more being the Ravenclaws that they are. Hermione and I were some of the first up in Ravenclaw tower. We both made it to the great hall together after first meeting in the common room so as to not interupt others. When we made it to the Great hall the were few that were there but Neville was he looked neverous about his first day.

Hermione and I looked at each other and then made our way over to Neville. "Do you want to come eat with us?" I asked him he then looked up neverously. I could feel an adults eyes on the three of us. I wasn't sure who it was though as all of the teachers were already in the great hall. I looked up at the staff table when Hermione said to Neville "come over to ravenclaw table with us." When I looked up I saw two adults look away they were non other than Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Neville then looked neverously around "we are not really supposed to sit at other tables." "Says who" I asked curiously then I sat down and motioned for Hermione to do the same thing. She did and then Neville said "no one said it but it is implied." "Well if they want us to make friends then how do they expect us to do that if we can not sit at other tables" Hermione repiled. Neville looked defeated and just dropped the subject all together. When we were in the middle of breakfast the morning post came in with hundereds of owls.

An owl came to draco and then another one to me. I opened it sighing this can not be good if my father found out that I was put into any other house than slytherin. I opened up slowly as I peered over at draco he was smiling as he read his letter. I felt a ball of something weighting down in my stomach it was not guilty nor was I neverous. No it is a different emotion all together dread. I finally unfolded the letter and it read

Hayley,

We your mother and I are very dissapointed that you did not get into slytherin. Also last night Draco owled us and told us you were happy not to be in slytherin and that you friends with long-bottom's son and a mudblood. I am very, very upset and am thinking I might as well just disown you now.

Mother and Father

I was beyond pissed now just the thought that my brother as soon as he got his little git self to his common room. That he, he wrote our mother and father he's such a little prat.

I was crumplling the letter in my hand and walked rather quickly over to Draco. When I was right behind me I tapped me on the shoulder hard. He turned around with the expression who should disturb the all mighty one while he eats. Then whe he saw it was me his expession changed to a delightful smirk. "Why did you do this" I said shaking the letter in his face. "I thought they ought to know that their daughter has become a mudblood long-bottom loving prat."

Tears began to welt in my eyes as his smile became wider "i'm your sister" I said at a lose for words. "Not anymore" he said that stupid little smirk still on his face. "Y-your a-a git idiot ass sucking prat" then I punched him with all my might in the nose. His nose began to bleed as shock struck across his face I had forgotton I was still in the great hall.

I forgot until Unc- I mean Professor Snape came over to me and said "follow me miss malfoy." I followed him without a word then I heard footsteps behind me and looked back. Professor Flitwick was following of course he is after all my head of house. I then reliazed that we were not going to Snape's classroom which I knew to be in the dungeons. I presumes we were going to flitwick's I also assumed that Snape was only here because he is Draco's head of house.


End file.
